Growing Up Is Hard To Do!
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Can Robin handel his 15 year old daughter wanting to date a certain friends son? I stink at summerys just read it. R&R. No flames. Star&Rob, littel Cy&Rae, tad BB&Ter, tad Aqua&Black.
1. The Mystery Man

HERE IS A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON. IT SHOULD BE GOOD. BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE NOT ABONDON MISSING. PLEASE ECUSSE ALL SPELLEING ERRORS. I'M NOT THE BEST SPELLER IN THE WORLD.

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

NOW ON TO GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO!

As she looked out over the sunrise she smiled at the past events in her life. The sunrise was beautiful with colors such as pinks, purples, and oranges. Just then she felt something kick her in her stomach.

"Ow!" she exclaimed "That's not nice kicking mommy."

"How's the baby?" her husband asked as he came up onto the roof of the tower which they still occupied.

"It's fine Robin" she said.

"When's your next appointment?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Man wouldn't it be amazing if you had twins." He said as he walked over and stood by his wife.

"Yes, that would be wonderful" she said in naive alien voice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ooh what's this" Dr. Jones said with surprise in her voice.

"What's what" Robin questioned "is something wrong with Starfire?"

"She's fine and so are the babies" she finished.

"Babies?" Starfire and Robin said in unison.

"Yes your having twins" she said.

"Twins… as in two babies born at the same time?" He asked.

"That's what twins are Robin" she said "Congratulations."

"I was right. YIPPIE!" Robin shouted then fainted on the floor.

"Uh Robin" said Starfire.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SKIP AHEAD 15 YEARS.

"Shi-taki Mushrooms I'm going to be late" yelled Gemfire as she ran down the hall to her twin brothers room. "JAY" she yelled as she pounded on the door. The door slowly opened and there stood a half-awake Jay. Standing there in his red plaid pajama pants, white cotton T, and black hair that had yet to be combed.

"What?" Asked Jay still not fully awake.

"We're going to be late for school!" Gem said in a panic.

"Hey, you kids are going to be late" Robin said approaching his kids in the hall.

"Dad Jay is being lazy" Gem said.

"Go get dressed" Robin told his son.

"Every ones a critic" Jay said as he closed his door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Gemfire couldn't help to sigh. As much as she loved school she was relieved that it was over for the week. After 2 months of school, home work, waking up early, and more home work. She could not wait to get home when all of sudden she walked into some ones locker, but not just any ones locker but a junior's locker. She… she was a sophomore.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said a deep, masculine voice as she was helped up.

"Naw, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention to were I was going" Gem responded.

"Well the least I could do is walk you to your car" the mystery man said.

Gem cracked a small smile and said "Yeah that would be nice" _'I just hope dad isn't picking me up today'_ her thoughts said.

"I'm Jarred" the guy said as he walked her down the hall.

"Gemfire."

"That's an interesting name" he said.

"It has to do with half of my heritage." She said.

"Hey Gem what's black, and blue, and red all over?" Jay asked.

"You when we get home." Gem told him off.

"No 'Steel City Highs' mascot." Jay said almost with a laugh.

"You stole 'Steel City Highs' mascot isn't that a little immature?" Gem said.

"Whatever. This is going to be the best homecoming game ever" Jay said as he left to go hang out with the football team.

"Little brother?"

"Twin brother." Gem said "Hey dad" she said as she threw her 'mail bag' backpack into the back of Robin's jet, black, S.U.V.

"Hey Gem I'll see you next week," Jarred said as he walked over to blazin, red, mustang, convertible.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE ENDS CHAPTER ONE OF 'GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO'

PLEASE REVIEW I'M NOT TO PROUD TO BEG!

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

WHO IS JARRED?

WILL ROBIN BE ABLE TO HANDEL HIS DAUGHTER WANTING TO DATE?

HOW WILL THE 2 TWINS BE ABLE TO HIGH SCHOOL LIFE?


	2. Date Descions

HELLO EVERY-ONE, THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERES THE NEXT OF GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, IF I DID STARFIRE AND ROBIN WOULD HAVE KISSED BY NOW!

NOW ONTO THE STORY.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Thought Jared.

"You okay son?" asked Jared's dad as he came into Jarred's room.

"Yah I guess so. Hey dad was there ever a girl that you could not stop thinking about?"

"Yes, there was once a girl."

"There was? Who?" Jared asked as he sat up on his bed.

"Her name was Rachel Roth," His dad said.

"MOM!" exclaimed Jared.

"Yes your mother," he continued, "Seeing her everyday, having her help me on my car whenever it needed a tune up made me realize how much I really loved her." Cyborg said then left the room.

After Jared's dad left he thought about her how he loved everything about her. Her long jet, black, hair. Her emerald, eyes. Her laid back personality. He finally came to decision. He got up and went over to his walnut, desk and got out 'Jump City Highs' School Directory. He didn't know her last name but how hard could it be. Gemfire isn't that common of name.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I so can't wait for the homecoming game and dance this year!" Gemfire's extremely perky and over excited friend, Shauna said.

"Yah. So who are you going with?" Gem asked as her brother walked by her opened door.

"No one yet." Shauna said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Do'h kay" Gem said in confused tone of voice.

RING, RING, RING.

"Hello?" Gem said as she picked up her personal phone.

On the other line Jared froze

"Say something you idiot." He accidentally voiced his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Gem said in a rather ticked off voice.

"Uhhhh… this is your operator and this was just a test, your phone is working fine." He 'covered' then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shauna questioned.

"I don't know."

"Well I should be getting home now." Shauna said grabbing her book bag.

"Kay catch ya on the flip side."

"Hey Gem," Jay said as he came into Gems room as Shauna left.

"What?" Gem asked with little compassion in her voice.

"How would you feel if I were to ask Shauna to the homecoming game and dance?"

"Ok let me start off with EWWWWW! And you are so not dating Shauna!"

"Come on be more understanding." Jay pleaded.

"NO! one she's my friend and two you're my little brother." Gem said as she walked down the hall to the kitchen for dinner.

"I'm you're YOUNGER brother by 10 minutes."

"13"

"You don't have to be so exact." Jay mentioned in a peeved tone.

"JAY! Shut the heck up! Ok?"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Robin asked his two kids as they came into the kitchen.

"Jay THINKS he's going to ask Shauna to the homecoming game and dance." Gem explained.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Starfire as she sat down a hot casserole pot.

"Mom it's NOT marvelous!" Gemfire said out of frustration.

"So it is not marvelous?" Starfire asked slightly confused.

"Mom he's my LITTLE brother and she's my best friend. End of Story!"

"Gemfire your brother can take anyone to the homecoming game and dance." Robin said.

"FINE! Take his side." Gem said as she grabbed a fork and started to eat the tuna noodle casserole.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"HEY GEM!" Yelled Jared as he stepped from his car. It was Monday… AGAIN!

"Oh hey Jared. You know I received the weirdest call over the week end."

"You did," Jared asked nervously as he grabbed his backpack.

"Yah the person said it was the operator… JARED."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I have caller I.D."

"I really need to start blocking my calls. But I called to see if you would like to go to the homecoming game and dance with me?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WOW THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER. AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I THINK. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. OH AND I'M TOTALLY OPEN FOR IDEAS IN CASE I GET WRITTERS BLOCKAGE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	3. Let Her Grow Up

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. BUT I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FINALLY WRITE ABOUT THE DANCE THIS CHAPTER SO I WANNTED TO WAIT TILL AFTER MY HOMECOMING DANCE. BUT ONCE I FINALLY STARTED TO WRITE IT I RELIZED THE DANCE COULD NOT HAPPEN DURING THIS CHAPTER.

I MENT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT I WANTTED TO GIVE CREDIT TO Pozet-Illusion FOR GETTING THE NAME CONNECTIONS WITH GEMFIRE AND JAY. AND TO Pozet-Illusion YES I DID PUT CY AND RAE TOGETHER BECAUSE THIS PAIRING ROCKS. 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**RECAP: JARRED ASKED GEMFIRE TO THE HOMECOMING GAME AND DANCE; JAY WANTTED TO ASK GEM'S FRIEND SHAUNNA TO THE DANCE.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Are you serious?" she said not sure what the heck had just happened. She knew the answer she just wanted to make him sweat. It was how she lived. "Wow! I'm really going to have to think about this."

"Oh. Ok. I know what you mean." Jared said his voice shaking a bit as he slowly turned around.

"Ok. I thought about it. Of course I'll go to the dance with you." She said with a look of excitement and happiness filling her beautiful, deep, green, emerald, colored eyes. Jared couldn't help but to stare deep into them until:

"Yo! Gem think fast!" Jay's voice rain out over the parking lot as he chucked a rubber snake at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was heard from Gemfire as the snake landed on her leftshoulder. She hated snakes more than anything on the face of the earth and Tammeran. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Jared on the other hand just pushed the thing off her shoulder and walked right up to Jay and threw it back at him.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Jay shouted as the snake and Jared came towards him.

"No, what's your problem? I have a feeling you knew she was afraid of snakes!" He said in a cool, calm, but firm tone of voice.

"Sorry!" Jay said as if he didn't care.

"Don't apologies to me! Apologies to your sister." He said maintaining the tone.

"Who died and made you boss?" Jay said as he left for his class.

"You ok?" Jared asked with compassion in his deep voice for her.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine. I have to go to class, I'll, I'll, I'll call you tonight or something." She said voice shaking as she walked slowly backwards to the school building before she broke off into a full-blown sprint.

"Gemfire what! What Gemfire!" Jared yelled as he tried to catch her but only to be stopped in his tracks as the rain started to pour from the darken sky.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Shauna!" Jay yelled as he ran down the hall, his sneakers squeaking, to catch up with her. "Hey." He said slightly out of breath.

"Hi Jay." She greeted him warmly in her usual perky tone of voice. "Watcha up to?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the homecoming game and dance with me?" He said as his dark, blue, almost navy, eyes sparkled.

"Yah! Sure I'd love to go!" She responded with happiness and energy as always.

"Cool. Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Come on Gem." Jay whined as the front door slammed with a loud cracking sound. "You haven't spoken a word to me since the snake thing this morning."

"OKAY! You want me to talk to you. I'll talk to you. I think YOU are the biggest most immature DOOFUS ever to walk the earth!" Gem bit out with anger, furry, and a hint of revenge blazing in her emerald eyes.

"I think I was doing better with the silent treatment." Jay said as Gem ranted some more.

"Do you not want me to be happy?" Gem asked with suspicion.

"I just don't like the guy." Jay answered as he turned around to put his scarf on a hook. "OWW!" Jay yelled as he jumped about 10 feet into the air. Turning around just in time to see his sister's eyes stop glowing and the green orb around her fists go out.

"What did you do that for?" Jay yelled as he rubbed his butt.

"GEMFIRE don't throw starbolts at your brother." Robin scolded his daughter.

"DAD, I have a good reason."

"What is it?" Robin asked crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ok. This hot junior guy asked me to homecoming and what does he do? He throws a snake on my shoulder. He knows I'm afraid of snakes."

"For starters you're not going to the dance with a hot junior, you're not even going to the dance with a hot 8th grader. And that doesn't give you any reason to throw starbolts into your brothers butt." Robin told his daughter.

"Dad, that's no fair. You let HIM go to the dance with Shauna and I can't go with a junior?"

"Gemfire quit yelling and go to your room!" Robin said.

"FINE!" Gem yelled fowlled by the slam of her door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hi Jared." Gem said clearly into the phone.

"Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller I.D."

"Right. Hey are you okay you sound a little down in the dumps?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yah, I'm just really ticked off at my dad. That's all. Hey do you want to come over Saturday?"

"Uh… sure."

"Kay I'll give you the directions to my house tomorrow at school."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Robin, what was all the yelling about earlier today?" Starfire asked her husbanded while sitting on their bed.

"Gemfire THINKS she's going to the homecoming dance with some junior." Robin said not even taking his eyes off of his book.

"Marvelous! Now she and Jay both have dates for the homecoming." Star said as if she couldn't get anymore happier.

"She's not going." Robin stated while flipping another page in his book.

"Robin you have to let your daughter to grow up. She is 15. She is growing up. And you have to accept it." Starfire explained realizing that this was hard for Robin to accept.

With a sigh Robin put down his book. "I guess your right Star. But why can't she go with someone her own age? Or even in her own grade?" Robin asked.

"Let her grow up."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Gem." Jay said as he leaned up against a row of lockers.

"Hey Jared." Gem said.

"Do you have the directions to your house?"

"Oh crud!" Gem yelled, "I left them on my desk at home."

"That's okay… Hey I'll call you sometime tomorrow and get them then." He said.

"Oh ok. But her is the phone number to the house. My dad kinda took my phone away."

"Why?"

"I kinda, sorta, hurt my brother." Gem said with a nervous laugh and smile forming on her lips.

"That would explain the inflatable doughnut he had with him today." Jared thought out loud as he took the note from Gemfire.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello." Robin said as he picked up the phone.

"Uh… Hi sir, this is Jared is Gemfire there?" he asked with beads of sweat forming on his head. He wasn't expecting her father to answer the phone.

"Yes, she is but, I have a few questions for you first."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**BUM BUM BUM BUM. THUS ENDS CHAPTER THREE OF GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO. DON'T EXPECT ALL CHAPTERS TO BE AS LONG AS THIS ONE WAS, BUT IT JUST KEPT POURING OUT. SO ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER OF GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO AND KEEP WATCH FOR NEW CHAPTERS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OR IF ANYTHING CONFUSSED YOU. OH AND THE DANCE MAY NOT BE FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO.**

**ADIOS**

**-CHICAGONEBANANAS**


	4. It's Just The Begigging

**I HAVE URGENT NEWS: AFTER THIS SEASON CARTOON NETWORK WANTS TO CANCE TEEN TITANS! TO SAVE THEM PLEASE SEND A LETTER TO:**

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive**

**Atlanta, GA. 30318**

**ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE ENVELOPE WRITE IN BIG BOLD LETTERS 'SAVE THE TEEN TITNAS!'**

**THANKS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITNAS IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE CANCILING THEM.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Okay sir." Jared stuttered slightly. He'd never been grilled over the phone before, in person, but not over the phone. And he hated both.

"Have you…" Richard got out before his daughter came running into the kitchen to save Jared's booty form her dad's death grill.

"That's okay dad I got the phone." She said taking the phone away from her dad. "Hey Jared." She said into the receiver while waving her dad out of the kitchen.

"Your timing's good." He said relieved to hear that it was Gemfire's voice and not her dad's.

"I heard the phone ring and I figured it was you. When no one called my name I came to the conclusion that my dad got there first."

"Before you give me the directions to your house I should tell you that I have to work tomorrow so I can't make it to your house."

"Oh. Well that's totally okay. So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah. But I would like the directions to your house before I have to leave for work."

"Right. So wear do you live?"

"East side of town."

"Okay so you want to get onto Riven Avenue and go south until you come to Jump University Bolivar… then go west on Tipton Road… turn right onto Sun Set Street. My house is a giant T shaped tower you can't miss it."

"That actually sound's pretty… easy. Thanks. I have to go to work now." Jared sighed into the phone.

"Kay. Wear do you work?" Gem questioned; curios to know.

"Steve's Pizzaria."

"That place is good. I should probably let you go."

"Bye." Jared hung up the phone grabbed his green uniform and hat and got into his car drove off to his job.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, that's one large pepperoni , one extra large cheese, and one medium anchovy. Your total comes to $33.42 and that will be right out." Jared said as he handed the customers there red number sign with a whit 74 engraved on it. No one else was there to order so Jared put his head down on the cash register and thought deeply when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Hey, dude what's wrong?" asked a co-worker and fellow classmate Robert Donnellson.

"Hmm… what oh nothing just thinking about homecoming." Jared sighed.

"Don't have a date? Well my cousin's going to be in town that night if you want I might be able to pull a few…"

"Dude! I have a date! It's money I lack. Why do you think I've been picking up all these extra hours?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SATURDAY 

"Gemfire! Telephone!" Kori yelled to wake her up. It was Saturday morning , which meant only one week till homecoming.

"Kay." She got up and walked down the hall to the nearest phone for she was still being punished for shooting Jay in the botox region. "Hello." She said groggily.

"Hey Gem! It's me Shaunna!" her perky voice over the phone.

"Mm.. hey." She said still trying to wake up.

"We still going dress shopping today?"

"Yeah… if I can snag my dad's gold card."

"Okay I'm on my way over." 'click'

"Shaunna." Gem sighed just as her dad came walking by. "Uh… Dad, father whom I love soo much may I please barrow you gold card?" Gem pleaded as she did the big puppy dog face as her brother entered the room.

"You know if Gem had come with attachments we could of ditched the vacuum cleaner and clean the whole world in under 10 minutes." Jay said plopping down onto the couch and picking up the remote to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

"Jay!" Gem snapped.

"Just statin' the obvious." He said while flipping through channels.

"Why do you need my credit card?" Richard questioned his daughter.

"Shaunna and I are going to the mall to buy dresses for homecoming next week."

"I thought that Jared guy was coming over today?"

"He was, but then he had to go and work."

"Fine." Richard sighed in defeat and surrender his credit card over to his 15 year old daughter.

She took the shiny, gold, piece of plastic and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy." She said gleefully.

"Ya, ya… go find your dress. And that credit card better not be maxxed out when I get it back!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AT THE MALL 

"So why did you even say yes to my brother?" Gem asked Shaunna as the looked at all the formal gowns.

"Gem I didn't tell you how I felt about your brother because I thought that you would think that I was a freak. But I guess the truth is that I really like you brother. You know as in a crush." She responded honestly.

"Seriously? That's just a little weird. So what do you think about do you think about this one?" Gem asked holding up a black flowing skirt with flowers made out of gold sparkles just to accent the skirt. And a black lacy top with sleeves like the ones back in the medieval times with little silver flowers here and there.

"I like it. This is one that I want." Shaunna said and grabbed the dress while Gem grabbed the skirt, top, and black spandex spaghetti string take top to wear under the shirt she had chosen. They walked over and paid for the dresses along with the black strappy shoes that Gem chose. The two girls walked out of the store laughing and talking like they always do.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HOMECOMING NIGHT 

The door bell rang. "Gemfire! Your date is here!" Kori yelled upstairs to her daughter who was getting ready.

"Okay!" she yelled back down.

"Hello! You must be Jared! Please come in." She exclaimed as Jared walked into the tower.

"Thank you ma'am." Jared said as he stepped inside in his suit and Charlie Brown and Snoopy tie. "I know I'm a little early." Jared took a seat to wait for Gemfire when Richard walked in.

"You must be Jared." Richard said as Jared stood up and greeted him with a hand shake then sat back down. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"O-o-okay sir." Jared said starting to shake a little bit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT? IF YOU NOTICED I DECIDED TO CALL ROBIN AND STARFIRE BY THERE ACTUAL NAMES. ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE.

LATER.


	5. Off To The Dance Maybe

HIYA EVERYONE HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF GUIHTD (GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO)! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

CLAIMER: I DO OWN GEMFIRE, JARED, JAY, AND SHAUNNA

ENJOY THE STORY!

**JOIN ME AFTER THE STORY FOR SNEAK PEEK OF AN UPCOMING STORY!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"My first question for you is, have you ever done drugs?" Richard questioned as his blue eyes narrowed.

"N-n-no sir. My motto is 'Nope to dope and hugs not drugs.'" Jared responded very nervously.

"Nice answer. Do you go to church?"

"I went to friends youth group once. Does that count?" Jared answered VERY nervously and begging to think that this was the hardest and worst grill he had ever been involved in.

"Do you drink?"

"No sir."

"Do you smoke?"

"A friend pressured me into doing **ONE** cigarette once." Jared answered honestly.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Richard yelled as he jumped up from his seat and pulled out an old rusty bird-a-rang. Luckily for Jared's sake Kori was in the kitchen which was right off form the common room. She ran in while Jared was cowering in fear and whispered furiously in her husband's ear:

"Remember we are parents now!" Richard put the bird-a-rang back and sat back down while muttering under his breath a few words which shall not be repeated.

"Was that the only one you did?"

"Yes sir."

"Has your car past emissions?"

"My dad wouldn't be letting me drive it if it hadn't." Jared said still trying to recover from the scare that Gem's dad just pulled.

"Do your breaks work?"

"Yes they do. My dad knows a great deal about cars and he inspects my car at least once a month." Jared replied with total confidence. Now this was something he could handle talking about his car…his baby.

"Does it have seatbelts?"

"Yes. AND they work."

"Well I'm ready." Came Gemfire's voice from behind Jared. She came in the nick of time. Stopping her father from asking Jared his last question. Jared turned around only to find of what he thought a vision of beauty. Gem had on her black top, black skirt, and black shoes. Her jet black hair was pulled up into tight bun with the chopstick thingy's going through it.

"Wow!" Jared breathed.

"What time does this dance end?" Richard asked. He secretly knew because he secretly signed up to be an adult chaperon.

"Mid-night dad. And I have my cell." Gem responded to her father's question desperately wanting to get out of her house.

"Alright."

"May I escort madam to her chariot?" Jared asked in a cheesy French accent while extending his arm so Gemfire could take it.

"You may." Gem said taking his arm as they walked out of the tower. Richard glanced at his watch.

"Shoot! JAY GET DOWN HERE WE NEED TO GO GET SHAUNNA!" he yelled up to his son. Jay came running down the hall.

"Ready!" he said with enthusiasm.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SHAUNNA'S HOUSE

Jay walked up the front white door and rang the door ball. The door opened inwards and Jay was greeted by Terra Logan.

"Hi Jay. Come on in." Jay walked into the house and Terra closed the door. "Shaunna should be down in minute."

"Thank you Mrs. Logan."

"Hey there Jay." Garfield Logan said.

"Hello Mr. Logan."

"Hi Jay!" Shaunna's excited voice came. Jay turned and saw her. She looked gorgeous. She had on a cranberry colored spaghetti strap dress with a medium size slit and a sparkly triangle shape at the bottom. Her long blond hair was curled at the bottom. And she had on two inch spiked heels.

"You look beautiful. Here this is for you." Jay said handing Shaunna a wrist corsash. (sp?).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AT THE DANCE:

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away…"_ The song played at the dance. Gem and Jared were of course dancing together.

"Man your beautiful tonight. Your beautiful all the time." Jared told Gemfire sweetly.

"Thanks."

JAY AND SHAUNNA

"I never thought that I'd be coming to the Homecoming dance with you." Shaunna smiled at Jay.

"I never thought that you would say yes to even coming with me to the dance." Jay responded.

JARED AND GEMFIRE

"Hey Gemfire I've been wanting to ask you…is that your dad?" Jared said in surprise.

"What…you wanted to ask me if that was my dad?"

"No, no…I mean look."

"Oh my gosh!" Gemfire spat out before walking over to wear her father was standing. "Dad what in the heck are you doing here?"

"Did I forget to mention that I volunteered to be a chaperon?" Richard asked nervously.

"Uh…yah!"

"Uh…uh…just go dance with your date." Richard said. Gemfire walked back to Jared.

"I can't believe my father."

"Gemfire I wanted to ask you if…if…you would be my girlfriend?" Jared asked her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THUS ENDS THIS CHAPTER. AND DON'T WORRY IF YOU HATE TERRA THEN SHE WON'T BE IN THE STORY THAT MUCH. NEITHER WILL GARFEILD. BUT I HAD TO DO IT FOR THE HOPES OF A SEQUAL I MIGHT DO AFTER THIS. WELL ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

-chicagonebananas

**SNEAK PEEK:** Story Name: My Sista the Gang Memba:

"Give me your money." A white tiger said as she punched in the face of the guy that particular gang was beating up. The guy was pretty bruised he had blood running down the left side of his face. This guy was none other then Sir Andrew Lane Sterling III. Jump City's richest man.

"I wouldn't do that if I wear you." Came the voice of Robin from behind her…

That's the end of the sneak peek. This story should be up with in the next few days.

-chicagonebananas


	6. Oh No He Didn't

HELLO EVERYONE IN THIS CHAPTER I'M GOING TO SKIP ABOUT ONE MONTH SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ABOUT CHRISTMAS! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW RICHARD IS DOING EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO KEEP GEM AND JARED APART!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITNAS!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sure." Gemfire answered her emerald eyes sparkling, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"You will? Radical." He responded not even sure how to respond to her answer. Hey he thought she was going to say no.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SEMESTER FINALS AT JUMP CITY HIGH

"Jay hurry up! Jared's going to be here any minute!" Gemfire commanded her brother. She and Jared had been going for one month to the day.

"Alright, alright. Man you don't have to be so pushy." Jay answered his sister as he dragged himself down the hallway. They had their last finals today. Gem's were U.S. History and Brit. Lit., Jay's two finals were Spanish and Math, Shaunna's two finals were World History and Brit. Lit., and Jared's two finals were A.P. Clauc.,andU.S.A. Lit. The doorbell rang and Richard got to the door first. This was not good news for Jared. Ever since the whole homecoming incident Jared was just a wee bit afraid of Gemfire's dad.

"Come in from the cold." Richard greeted him coldly with narrow eyes.

"Dad that's totally okay because Jay and I are ready." Gem said while she and Jay came running down the stairs with their book bags and all.

"Bye dad." The twins said in unison.

"I still can't thank you enough for your perfect timing Gem, and you wear ready on time today Jay. What gives?" He asked Jay.

"Gemfire told me about the whole homecoming incident and since Dad is home from work for Christmas he would have probably pulled out a bo-staff or something."

"Thanks dude."

AFTER THE FINAL FINAL

"I past!" Shaunna told her boyfriend of two weeks excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Jay told her thencasted asad glanceat his paper, which had a big red D- on it. Boy was his Dad going to kill him.

"Let me see your paper." Shaun said as she took his paper from him and looked at it. "You got like half of these right." She said puzzled.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Yah, I took this exact same final on Wednesday and aced it." Right after hearing that last thing from his girlfriend a giant dark navy blue orb glowed around his fist and shot off and into a nearby locker. A few feet down the hall Gemfire and Jared wear discussing their plans for tonight considering it was their one-month anniversary when the whole ordeal happened. Gemfire walked down the hall to her brother.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"What in the heck just happened?" He asked considering he was pretty shaken up about the whole thing.

"You obviously have Star-Bolts, which are powered by righteous fury." She explained to him.

"And I felt it when I found that I should of past with a B-."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude! I'll be in, in a minute." Gem told her brother.

"So what was the whole color orb thing about?" Jared asked her.

"Guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well you know when we first met and you said I had an interesting name and all?"

"Yeah…" Jared responded not sure where this was going.

"Well you see my brother and I are both half Tamerianen." She told him.

"Isn't Tameran some alien planet?"

"Yes."

"_Well that isn't half as bad as a quarter of my heritage."_ Jared thought to himself. "That's actually pretty cool. Does Shaunna have any powers?" He said sarcastically thinking that she didn't.

"Well actually she can move chunks of the earth and morph into any animal that she chooses."

"Seriously? Well I should probably be getting home. I'll see you tonight."

"Kay." Gem and Jared said their good-byes and Gem entered the letter that she called home.

"Gemfire are you packed? We leave for Gotham in three hours." Kori asked her daughter.

"Three hours? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" Gemfire questioned this sudden decision.

"Your father thought it would be better if we left today." Kori told her then left the room.

"Waaait a minuet. There's something rotten in the state of Denmark." Gemfire said as she caught on to her father's evil littel plan.

"Dude, It's their cheese since they refuse to use preservatives." Jay said, who at times wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box that holds the crayons.

"Shut up Jay. I mean Dad knew Jared and I we're going out tonight so he did this on purpose."

"Then why were you talking about cheese?"

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION! Besides it's to late to talk Dad out of it. Guess I'll have to cancel with Jared." Gemfire sighed and left the room to go and make the call that would break Jared's heart.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gemfire and Jared stood in the driveway, which lead to Titans Tower. They just stood there hugging each other Jared being about half an inch taller then Gemfire.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Jared told her softly in her ear.

"Gemfire get into the car." Richard told his daughter.

"I'll call your cell every hour on the hour." Jared told her as they pulled apart. Jared walked back to his car and Gemfire trudged towards the family S.U.V. This Christmas was not going to be like any other Christmas. Gemfire could feel it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HEY, SORRY IF IT'S SHORT. BUT I WANT TO GET THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER OUT IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS. AND AS YOU CAN SEE I DECIDED TO GIVE JAY THE POWER OF STAR-BOLTS. BUT HE'S GOING TO STRONGER IN AGLITY AND SPEED AND JUNK LIKE THAT. ANYWAYS REVIEW. OH AND CAN YA'LL KEEP THEM "G" RATED. YOU KNOW IN CASE SOME LITTLE KID READS THE REVEIWS. THANKS. AND EXCUSS ALL SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMER ERRORS.


	7. Merry Christmas?

HEY YO ITS TIME FOR ANTORTHER CHAPTER OF GROWNING UP IS HARD TO DO! OH AND GEMFIRE'S COUSIN ISN'T THE STORM FROM X-MEN!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR HOT TOPIC

MERRY CHRISTMAS

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two hours later Gemfire found her and her family on the freeway heading towards traffic. _"Happiness…"_ She thought to herself when the sight of the traffic jam came into view. She had gotten off her cell with Jared only thirty minuets ago so she wouldn't be hearing from him for another half hour.

"How much father from Gotham are we?" Jay half asked and half whined from his seat.

"We should be about two hours, but seeing as we are going to get stuck in traffic I'm really not sure at this point Jay."

"Joy." Gem answered sarcastically.

"GEMFIRE!" Richard scolded his daughter.

"DAD! You knew Jared and I were going out tonight and you just decided to change plans!" Gemfire yelled at her father.

"Gemfire! Quit yelling!"

"Dad, why can't you just accept Jared?"

"I do accept him!"

"Well you sure fooled me on homecoming when you pulled out the jacked rusted knife thing!"

"Gemfire!"

"STOP! You two stop the fighting now! Richard accept your daughter's boyfriend and Gemfire quit raising your voice! Now it's Christmas!" Kori yelled at her husband and daughter.

"Soooo, I can throw Star-Bolts now." Jay said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had filled the car.

"Marvelous! How did you discover your power?" Kori exclaimed with joy showing in her emerald eyes.

"I got a D- on my final and…"

Richard cut his son off "You got a what!"

"Dad just listen."

"Whatever." Gem said as she pulled out her portable CD player and put on her head phones and turned the volume up to drown out her brother retelling the story of which she had heard already like a hundred times. Fifteen minuets later Jay was trying to Gem's attention. "WHAT!" she exclaimed as she ripped off her headphones.

"Your cell is going _ring, ring, ring banana phone._" Jay said as he handed her, her cell phone. She took the jet, black rectangle from her brother and flipped it open.

"Hi Jared!" She said into the phone. "Stuck in traffic." She paused obviously listening to Jared on the other line. "We're still like a hour and a half from Gotham."

"Gemfire get off of your cell. Tell Jared you'll call him when we get to Wayne Manor. And to stop calling every hour." Richard told his daughter.

"My dad wants you stop calling me and I have call you when we get to my Uncle Bruce's joint." Pause. "I miss you to. Bye." She hung up phone and gave a frown to her dad.

HOUR AND HALF LATER

"Hey guys we're here!" Richard called back to his kids in the back seat.

"We are? Can I call Jared!" Gemfire asked excitedly as she took out her cell phone.

"Wait until we get into the house Gem." Richard told her. Gemfire jumped out of the car and grabbed her bag and ran to the house with her family close behind her.

"Merry Christmas Richard!"

"Merry Christmas Kori!"

"Merry Christmas Gemfire!"

"Merry Christmas Jay!" was heard all around being the last family to get there.

"Hey you two." Came a voice of person they hadn't seen in years.

"Hey Uncle Garth." They responded.

"Yo, Gemfire was up!" Came the voice of Gem's cousin, Storm.

"I'll tell you later. Two many ears." She told her cousin a quiet voice.

"Gotcha. Jayman was crackin'?"

"Just playin' sports, being purposely D- ed in school and blowing up lockers with Star-Bolts." Was his response.

"You can throw Star-Bolts now? Cool."

LATER IN GEMFIRE'S AND STORM'S ROOM

"Last e-mail you said something about a dude named Jared? Now spill your guts." Storm said to her cousin.

"Okay, Jared is my boyfriend we have been going for one month, we were suppose to go out to night to celebrate and my dad changed the planes just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"Sounds like you and Uncle Rich ain't on the best terms right now." She said some what monotone.

"Uh…Yeah."

"Gemfire if it was the one thing that I learned from only having one parent has taught me is that you need to treasure the times with your parents now because one day you could wake up to find that you only have one."

"I guess your right… I just wish he could accept him!"

CHRISTMAS DINNER

Dinner was just getting into full swing and everyone was there from Uncles to Aunts to little cousins to the older cousins, everyone was eating there dinner of either ham or turkey, with bread and potatoes and corn and salads and peas and… well it was a huge feast, when Bruce got up to make his infamous Christmas dinner speech:

"Another year has passed and we find ourselves gathered round this old oak table. It's not just my nephew and niece anymore. Now it's Richard and his family, my son and his, Sam, and of course you Garth and his daughter Storm. You may not be blood related and even though Blackfire isn't with us anymore I will always consider you a son. NOW WE EAT!" Finally his speech was over and everyone dug back into their Christmas feast.

"So Storm, after the break you're starting at Jump City High?" Sam asked.

"Yes… I still don't know what possed my dad to put me in his rival school." She said jokingly in between bites of ham.

"It was the only school within a reasonable distance of where I work that you haven't gotten yourself kicked out of YET!" Garth told his daughter

"I don't know why you have be such a wet blanket dad, Sam got her self kicked out of school!" Storm defended herself.

"Actually I dropped out of school… And the fell into the wrong crowd… So stay in school." Sam added in after receiving a look of don't you dare tell my daughter dropping out isokay.

"Critics." Storm frowned.

"At least you'll have your cousins to keep you in line."

"Don't worry Uncle Garth, Gemfire and our gang will keep Storm in line." Jay said with a laugh. Just then a black orb flew across the table and hit Jay square in the arm. "OW! Why does everybody keep hitting me with Star-Bolts." He complained.

"Cousin Wemfire is Santa Clause real?" Gem's little cousin Melody asked with a slightly stuffed up nose.

"Of course he is." She told her not wanting to crush a little kid's dreams. Then the family continued with dinner talking and catching up in each others life then went to bed with Gemfire and Storm talking about girl things.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day was Christmas Day and they all exchanged their gifts. Gem got a new cell cover, one hundred bucks in cash, a goochi(sp?) shoulder bag, and a set of keys to a new car from Bruce. "Keys why keys?" Gem asked

"Well your going to be driving in what a month or something?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah…"

"So don't complain."

Jay got a GameStation 10, a new cell phone (to replace to one he dropped into the punch at homecoming), one hundred dollars in cash, and he to also got a set of keys.

Storm got a skateboard, a pair of black baggy pants that cost one hundred dollars, two hundred dollars to Hot Topic, and chains like you would have if you wear in a gang.

Later as they wear packing up to leave in two days Gemfire's cell rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gem, Jared was in a car accident…" the voice on the other line said franticly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GEM'S FEELING CAME TRUE. ANYWAYS HAVE A VERY MERY CHRISTMAS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE EXCUSS ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS.

MERRY CHRISTMAS,

FROM: CHICAGONEBANANAS, BOB, AND FRED!


	8. Are You Alright?

I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY! NOW ONTO THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS SADLY ENOUGH…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"WHAT!" Gemfire yelled into her phone. "Well is he okay? Is he alive? Is he breathing? Who's fault was it?"

"Gem, Gem, GEMFIRE!" the voice yelled in trying to get her attention while she was on her question spree, "He's unconscious now but…"

Gem cut her off, "WHAT! He's what?"

"Gemfire just chill…"

"How can I just chill Shaunna! You call me the day after Christmas and tell me that my boyfriend was in a car accident and is now lying unconscious in a hospital bed and you expect me to chill!" Gemfire yelled as her fear and worry turned to tears. She dropped her phone and it hit the ground top first causing it to hang up. She then dropped to her knees and started to cry on her.

"Gemfire." Her cousin Storm comforted her while gently rubbing her back. "Every thing's going to be okay. Maybe my dad and I could drive you back to Jump today to see him." She told her in a soothing voice. Richard came up to see how much more packing his daughter had to do when he saw her crying her deep, green eyes out. He ran over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Gemfire, honey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Jared…car…hospital…" she barely managed to choke out between sobs. Richard being able to make out nothing from the words Jared, car, hospital, threw a glance of what to his niece.

"Her boyfriend Jared was in a car wreck and is now at Jump Hospital unconscious." Storm filled in her uncle calmly, trying not upset Gemfire even further.

"Gemfire." Richard said calmly pulling his sobbing daughter into his lap. "You know what, I'll drive you back today."

"You…sniff…will?" Gemfire asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I will."

"My dad and I could drive Jay and Aunt Kori back to Jump…he wants to look at houses there anyways."

"Okay, Gemfire we will leave just as soon as we get downstairs and have explained to every one what is going on then you and I will leave for Jump to see Jared." Richard told his daughter who by now had gotten control of her crying and sobbing.

"Alright." She said red in the face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With in thirty minuets Richard and Gemfire where in the car heading back towards Jump City. Those four hours short hours seemed like an eternity to her. All the way back to Jump questions ran through her head. _"Is he alright?", "Had he regain conscious?", "Did he cause the wreck?" "Was he going to die?"_ these along with memories where in whirl wind inside her head.

---Flashback---

"Hey Jared." Gem said to here new boyfriend. They wear going out to see _'Dude where's my reindeer'_ for their first date.

"Hey Gem. You look beautiful." Was his response. Then he saw a scowl form on Richards face as he watched them like a hawk. Well actually it was more of watching Jared like a hawk. They got out of the 'T' as soon as they could to avoid any further grills from Gem's dad. At the theater they found seats and as the movie started Jared grabbed Gem's hand and held it through the entire movie.

---End Flashback---

Finally Gemfire snapped back to reality when her dad pulled into a parking space at Jump City's General Hospital. Before Richard could even stop the car completely Gem was opening the door and jumping out. Richard stopped the car and followed his daughter into the hospital barely keeping up with her. Gemfire boarded the nearest elevator almost leaving her dad behind. She pushed the ten button having feeling that was the floor Jared was being kept on. That elevator ride was the longest ride she had ever been on. Finally it reached the tenth floor and the doors dinged opened. Gemfire got off and saw Shaunna sitting and waiting in the waiting room. Jared's parents wear nowhere to be found so Gem assumed that they wear in with their son. "Shaunna!" Gemfire cried in a worry voice. Shaunna looked up to see her friend coming closer to her. "How is he?"

"His parents are in with him right now, and you know how hospital doctors are. They haven't told me anything else."

"Man…I hate hospital Doctors they don't tell you anything unless your immediate family." Gem commented to her friend.

A doctor with a clipboard walked up to the two girls, "Miss…Grayson?" He asked looking over some papers on his precious little clipboard.

"Yes?"

"Jared has woken up and has been asking for you. Now I want you and only you to go in and see him. So I'm sorry but your father's going to have wait out here."

"It's okay, I just want to see him. Is that okay dad?" Gemfire asked her voice shaking just a little bit.

"Yeah. That's fine. You can go and see him and I'll take Shaunna and find a coffee machine some where." Richard said and then he and Shaunna waked down one hall to TRY and find some source of coffee while Gemfire was lead down another hall by the doctor to Jared's room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Finally Gem set foot in Jared's room, he was the only one in there for his parents had to go and meet with the family insurance agent about the car accident. "JARED!" She exclaimed as she embraced him.

"Easy, easy, just involved in a car accident!" Gemfire loosened her grip on him.

"How badly hurt are you?" Gem asked him.

"Well, I won't playing basketball for a few games, and I do have fourteen stitches…other then that no harm down." He said calmly as Gem sat on the side of his bed.

"Why won't you be playing basketball?"

"Well…you can't exactly play with two sprangs…" he trailed off.

"TWO SPRANGS!" Gem spat out like it had a bad taste or something.

"Yeah…my ankle and right wrist."

Gemfire rolled her eyes, "Only you could make injuries sound funny. Just one more question, whose fault was the car accident…because if it was yours you know my dad won't let me see you again."

"Gemfire, it was the other guys fault. I had a green light, it had been green for maybe ten seconds when this guy with the red light was on his cell going way to fast for the conditions, actually to fast for any conditions, hit the brakes at the cross walk, causing them to lock which caused him to spin out of control and into me. Totaling my car…my precious little car…but enough about what happen to me, what did you get for Christmas?"

"My Uncle Bruce gave me and my brother cars…"

"You got a car for Christmas!" Jared practically yelled with his eyes wide and mouth hanging about ten feet open.

"Did I forget to mention that my uncle was THE Bruce Wayne?" She asked him with a nervous smile.

"Yes!" Jared exclaimed.

"Well…he is…and…" She was cut off when Jared started to pull her towards him and his lips. They where just inches apart and those inches turning into cenameter and quickly when the door to Jared's room burst opened revealing Jay with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Gemfire, you have come and see this some dude just came in with a bullet wound in his lower arm! There's blood everywhere! It's so cool!"

"Jay." Gem sighed at her brother.

"Maybe out next date…and I think your brother should switch to decafe."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. YES I KNOW THEY DIDN'T KISS, BUT I DO HAVE PLANS FOR THEM. CAN'T TELL BECAUSE THAT WOULD DEFEAT THE PURPOS NOW WOULDN'T IT. AND I DO NOT KNOW IF YOU CAN GET SPRANGS IN CAR ACCIDENTS, IF YOU CAN'T THEN BEAR WITH ME. AND GARTH IS AQUALADS REAL NAME SO… YEAH. REVIEW! PLEASE EXCUSS ALL SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMER ERRORS, I AM TIRED! REVIEW!


	9. Happy New Year

HELLO HERE IS A NEW YEAR CHAPTER OF GROWNING UP IS HARD TO DO! THERE'S GOING TO BE A TWIST AT THE END. CAN'T TELL YOU THOUGH… BUT THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPPIE I GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL : ( SO YEAH. BUT OTHER THEN LETS GET ONTO GROWING UP IS HARD TO DO.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITNANS. IF I DID ROBIN AND STARFIRE WOULD HAVE TOTALLY KISSED IN OTHER THE EPISODS BY NOW!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Miss…Grayson," The doctor with the precious clipboard said. "I would like to talk to Mr. Stone."

"Alright." Gemfire said then got up from her position and left the room while the Doctor talked to Jared. "Jay!" She called out to her brother who turned around after talking with Shaunna.

"_I'm dead."_ He thought as saw his sister approaching him.

"You really need to switch to decafe." Gemfire said in a jokingly tone of voice.

"Your…your…your not mad at me?"

"Hey, you didn't know." Was her response as she went and got some coffee herself.

"I think I would have preferred Gem yelling at me…" Jay said to himself.

T-E-E-NT-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-NT-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-NT-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-NT-I-T-A-N-ST-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

JARED'S ROOM 

Gemfire reentered Jared's room after the Doctor left. "Hey. I brought you some coffee." She said as she handed him the warm tasty beverage that he took with great pleasure. "What did he say?" she asked referring to the Doctor.

"Well, I have to stay over night for observations and stuff, they're worried I'm going to fall into a coma or something, then I can go home tomorrow." He responded as he took a sip of his coffee, "I've been wondering, Gemfire did I scare you?"

"Well, yeah. I was packing up to go home when I get call from Shaunna telling me that you had been involved in a car crash and that you where lying unconscious in the hospital. I was sort of scared." Gemfire mentioned as she took a few steps toward Jared. The door flew open and there was Storm.

"Yo, Gem."

"Oh, Jared this is my cousin Storm, Storm this is Jared."

"Yo." Storm answered as Jared gave her a slight wave. "Your parents want to leave the idiotic Doctors say that visiting hours are over." Storm told her cousin.

"Oh. Well I'll come by tomorrow before you leave." Gemfire told Jared with innocent eyes.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTTIANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTTIANSTEENTITANS

"Man your room is…bright." Storm said as she threw her army duffel down on Gems bed.

"Yeah…I seriously need to redecorate but my dad won't let me." Gem said as she rolled her eyes. "So you and Uncle Garth are staying for New Years. Right?"

"Hopefully. He'll probably end up dumping me here when he goes back to Steel City to pack up and move out here." Storm said in somewhat of a monotone voice. There was a long silent pause in Gem's room when Storm finally spoke again "We should have New Years Eve party."

"Excellent idea Storm!" Gemfire exclaimed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jared called me. He's leaving the hospital in thirty minuets. Now all I have to do is convince my dad to drive me over there." Gemfire mentioned to her cousin.

"I'll drive you."

"You will?"

"Yeah I have gotten to the point of doing anything other then going house hunting with my dad." Storm said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, we have give your pain medication to your mother. Now I want you to take only when you ABSOULTLY need it. Other then that you should be just find and we will see you after the first for your check up." The precious clipboard doctor told Jared and his parents when Gemfire and her cousin entered the room as the doctor left the room. Jared was in normal clothes due to the fact that he was going to checking out of the hospital in fifteen minuets. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said in red writing, _Life without danger is a waste of oxygen._

"Hey Gem!" Jared said when he saw Gemfire and Storm enter the room.

"Hello Gemfire." Rachel (A.K.A. Raven) Stone said.

"Hey Mr. Stone, Mrs. Stone. Uh…this is my cousin Storm." When Victor heard the name Storm his face went pale.

"Uh…I'm going to go and pay the bill." He said in desperate hope of keeping the past a secret when a wheelchair came in to take Jared home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

New Years Eve finally rolled around. The afternoon was a hectic afternoon. "STORM, STORM, STORMY!" Garth shouted as he burst into Gemfire's room.

"Dad, don't call me Stormy, it's Storm!" Storm said in frustration and anger.

"Alright, alright, but we have a house!"

"Okay I really don't care." Garth left the room slightly disappointed in the fact that his daughter didn't care that they had a house to live in now. "So, we have everything we need for tonight PAR-TY!" Gemfire's cousin said with enthusiasm.

"Awesome! And my parents and Uncle Garth are going to their own party."

"How do you know all this?" Storm asked.

"Jay got some spy equipment a few years ago for Christmas."

"Your parents are so cool for letting us have this party."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard answered the door, only to find Victor and his wife dropping their son Jared off. "Stone? Is that Victor Stone!" Richard yelled.

"Richard Grayson?" Victor asked just as surprised and shocked as Richard.

"Richard, why did you yell?" Kori asked as she came down the stairs and had her question answered imeditly at the site of her old friends. "Oh friend Rachel, friend Victor!" She yelled and Victor and Rachel knew exactly what was coming next… STARFIRE DEATH HUG!

"Nice to see you to." Rachel said as she gasped for breath.

"What the flip is going on?" Jared voiced his thoughts.

"Uh… we went to school together." Victor lied to his son. He just had to keep the past a secret he just had to. Jared hobbled into the 'T' on his crutches he had, had a lot of improvement in the past few days. When Richard had seen that Jared was Victor's son he thought:

"_He maybe your son but if anything happens to my daughter he's dead."_

Finally the adults left after a whole lot of talking and Shaunna arrived. "My friends I now have two words for you." Jay said in a very serious voice. "PAR-TY!" and with that the party was underway. The clock ticked toward Mid-Night soon they where all gathered round the TV watching the ball in New York drop. Soon you could hear, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" they said in uionson with each other, followed by noisemakers going off. Jared mointioned to Gemfire who looked up only to see a dry pieac of mistletoe hanging just above them. Her lips and Jared's lips came closer and closer together when they hit. It was the most magical moment of Gemfire's young life. She never wanted it to end. Never. When she heard the front door opening she pulled away, she knew it couldn't be her parents or Uncle Garth, or Shaunna's parents or Jared's parents… She heard footsteps and soon some guy in a black ski mask came into the room.

"Alrighty kids if you want to see this year you will do exactly as I tell you." He said aiming a gun at them.

"Oh… crud…" Was Storm's response.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DANGER STIKES. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND PLEASE EXCUSS ALL SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMER ERRORS. REVIEW NOW. HIT THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO" COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Get Over Here!

A/N: Howdy! I'm back! And just so we're all clear this is going to be the last chapter of Growing Up Is Hard To Do! For a while because I have been neglecting my other fics. But do not fret dear, dear, dear readers there still is a whole lot of the story that needs to be told.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did the show would not be canceled. (how dare they)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Review: _"Alrighty kids if you want to see this year you will do exactly as I say." He said aiming a gun at them._

"_Oh crud." Was Storm exclaimed._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"People! Go!" Jay shouted as he took command. Gemfire looked over to him and gave him a look of what? "He's got a gun." Was his response.

"Good point." They all sprang into action. Jared did his best being on crutches. Shaunna morphed herself into a yellow tiger and pounced on the guy while Jay, Gemfire, and Storm all charged up Star-Bolts. The guy had been knocked to the ground and gun was just inches out of reach. The crook did some weird little kick thing , which sent Shaunna into a nearby wall. He grabbed his gun and reloaded it just as the cousins sent their Star-Bolts into him, which was followed by a flood of water Storm drew form the kitchen sink causing him to drop the gun which was washed down the hall and into the old evidence room.

"Azerath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Jared yelled ditching his crutches to form a black bubble of energy around the guy. Jared did his best to fight the pain in his ankle before he collapsed. The bubble popped and freed the guy. Ever so slowly the guy approached Jay, who now held his dad's bo-staff and was ready for battle. The robber had other plans and grabbed the staff and flung Jay into a nearby wall knocking him out cold. Shaunna and Gem saw this and where beyond ticked.

"No one hurts my brother except ME!" Gemfire shouted as she charged up a blood red Star-Bolt. Shaunna was way ahead of her. She had turned into a Gorilla and was now on top the guys back. He knocked her off. Then he pulled out a red x and stuck it to her. The X slowly started to suffocate her. Gemfire had had enough of this guy trying to kill the people she loved the most. Just before she threw the extremely large Star-Bolt she saw him throw a Red X at her cousin pinning Storm to the wall. Four out of the five people where out of the battle. Now it was just Gemfire and this evil guy. She sent the Star-Bolt loose and hit the guy with so much energy and power, that it knocked him out. Jared had regained his crutches and now was calling the police to come and pick this intruder up. Gemfire was getting the X's of Shaunna first so she wouldn't die and then de-pinned Strom from the wall. Storm quickly drew some water form the kitchen and sent it over Jay , which revived him instantly.

"Who the heck was that?" Storm asked slowly.

"I don't know but if we don't get this joint cleaned up before mom and dad get home we are going to die!" Jay announced.

"Good point." Gemfire agreed with her brother then they all set to work to clean up the T before Richard, Kori, and Garth got home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The door clicked open to the tower.

"There home!" Jay said as he put the final throw pillow back on the couch then all of them jumped onto the couch. "I still don't understand why you carry a blow dryer around in purse." Jay told Shaunna.

"Hey it gave us four hair dryers to dry out this place didn't it." She remarked to her Boyfriend. The footsteps grew louder and louder as the adults got closer to the common room.

"Cards!" Gemfire yelled. Jared quickly grabbed the water-damaged cards from the coffee table. The parents came into the room to find it… normal. Everything was normal.

"Jay, do you have any twos?" Storm asked him.

"Nope. Go a fishin'. Hey dad." Was his response.

"You guys actually left the place standing with no damage. I'm impressed." Richard said in a serious tone.

"Oh. There's my moms car." Jared said while looking out the window. "I'll call you tomorrow after my doctors appointment." He said to Gem before hobbling out of the tower.

"So Shaunna you're staying the night. Right?" Richard asked her.

"Yup."

"Wait. What in the…?" Richard asked as he moved over to the wall that Jay had hit earlier.

"You don't think…" Jay asked his sister in a hushed tone.

"What happen to wall?" Richard asked narrowing his dark blue eyes at the kids standing in front of him.

"Well… since… I just got Star-Bolts… I'm still… trying to figure out how to control them… and I… accidentally sent one into the wall." Jay lied through his sorry little teeth hopping his dad would buy it. He did.

"Well then the money for the damage comes out of your allowance." He said and pointed a finger at his son then the left the room to go to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GEMFIRE'S ROOM

"We should prank Jay tonight." Storm said with an evil look in her lavender eyes.

"We should!" Gemfire agreed with enthusiasm.

"You guys, I don't think that that's such a good idea… I mean I don't want to loose Jay." Shaunna told her friends with a worried look on her face and a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Shaunna I know my brother and if he gets mad or ticked and wants to break up with you I'll take the blame." Gemfire said followed by Storm clearing her throat. "We'll take the blame."

"Thank you." Storm responeded

"Well… okay I'll do it." Shaunna said with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Now all we need is prank…" Gemfire wondered.

"Shaving cream in the hand!" Storm said excitedly.

"Oh and fingers in the water!" Gemfire answered.

"I know what the water one is but shaving cream? Clue me in here." Shaunna asked.

"You put shaving cream in the persons hand then tickle their nose with a feather then they will wipe the cream all over their face. It's pure fun and enjoyment especially when they wake up to find out what happened." Storm filled her in.

"I take you have pulled this prank before." Shaunna said.

"Millions of times. Millions." Storm responded while putting her hands behind her head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JAY'S ROOM

Just outside the door to Jay's room the three girls where getting ready to put their diabolical plan into action, outside a storm was raging on with thunder, lightning, rain, and wind. "You got the water?" Storm asked as she aimed her everlite flashlight and Gemfire.

"Yeah, do you have the shaving cream and feather?" she responded.

"Yep, luckily my dad is a have sleeper." Ever so quietly they snuck into Jay's dark room. Jay being Jay was talking in his sleep.

"It's Saturday mommy, I don't want to go to school." He moaned into his pillow. The girls snuck towards his bed when THUMP! Shaunna hit the floor and Jay didn't even stir.

"Doesn't Jay ever clean his room?" she asked in a loud whisper as her friends helped her up.

"Nah, my parents gave up on him a long time ago." Gemfire said.

"What did you trip over?" Storm asked as a bolt of lighting struck outside lighting up her face for a spilt second.

"One of Jay's weights. And it looks like it was the ten pounder." Gemfire said as she pointed her everlite flashlight at the weight on the ground. They slowly made their way to his bed careful not to trip on anything else. "Okay girls let's get down to business." Silently they moved for Jay's hand who stuck it right out to them. They filled it with shaving cream and Storm was about to tickle his nose when he moved his hand over his nose and through his hair. They moved the cup of water to the nightstand and we're about to grab his hand to put it in when he moved his hand over and sent the glass of water and the nearby lamp flying towards Shaunna after that they decided it was too dangerous to continue on with the prank and retreated to Gemfire's room.

NEXT DAY

"Well, last night all across the glob we entered 2006. Everyone celebrated differently and some even help serve justice. Let's go live to Jim at Jump City's Prison. Jim." The news lady said on channel 12 news.

"Thank you Jen, last night five teens help serve justice by capturing a guy who calls himself Red X, after battling him at Titans Tower…"

"JAY, GEMFIRE!" Richard shouted.

"STORMY!" Garth shouted

"Wha!" Jay said as he was awaken by the yell, "GEMFIRE!" he screamed at the discovery of the cream.

"Busted!" The three girls said.

COMMON ROOM

"…And you didn't tell us about this last night because…?" Richard questioned.

"We didn't think you would mind?" Storm said with a nervous laugh and grin on her face.

"Storm." Garth sighed at his daughter.

"Since you did put a most wanted behind bars you are not in trouble. But if this ever happens again, tell us. Okay?" Richard told them.

"Yes sir." The four murmmered in unison. Richard and Garth then left the room.

"So… what happens next?" Storm asked not sure what to do for being used to getting into trouble. The phone range and Gemfire picked up the cordless.

"Hello?" She said only to find Jared's voice on the other line.

"Gemfire! Is Shaunna still there?" He asked franticly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just get over here as quick as you guys can, you'll never believe what I found out."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: What did Jared find out? To bad you will just have tune in next time to find out. Review please!


	11. Are Parents Where Who?

A/N: Okay I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow because it's going to be Valentine-y. But other then that here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans for if I did it would still be on the air and not being taken off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jared wants us to get over there as soon as we can!" Gemfire informed the group.

"Why?" Jay asked while trying to get some off the shaving creaming out of his hair.

"He didn't say, he just said to get over to his house." And with that they got up from their spots and walked down the hall to get ready for the day.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

An hour later they where all trying to pile into Storm's royal blue, 1998, dodge neon to start their fifteen minuet drive across town.

"So, why does Jared want us to get over to his house?" Jay asked from the back seat of the car.

"How many times do I have to tell Jay, I DON'T KNOW!" Gemfire yelled at her brother from the front passenger seat.

"Take a chill pill Gem, I just want to know!" Jay defended himself.

"Well Jay, we all want to know!" Gemfire snapped.

"Okay, okay, gees!" Jay responded.

Finally, Storm pulled into the driveway of the Stone household. They made their way up to the front door and range the doorbell. The door opened and they where greeted by Victor Stone.

"Hey, Happy New Year, Jared's downstairs in the rec. room." He told them as they entered the split-level house.

"Thank you Mr. Stone, and a Happy New Year to you too." Gemfire said then they all quickly made their way downstairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"ARE PARENTS WHERE WHO!" Gemfire spat out.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet, all I need to do is find some names, then I'll know for sure." Jared said as he paced, with a limp, in front of his computer screen, wearing his ovalish shaped glasses.

"Well, it seems possible, I mean with the whole powers thing." Storm said while spinning around in an extra computer chair.

"And dad's martial art weapon collection." Jay added into the conversation.

"The only one that I can confirm is Shaunna's mom, Shaunna what was your mom's maiden name?" Jared asked her.

"She always told me it was Terra Merrcova." She responded to the question.

At that bit of info from Shaunna, Jared went to his computer and started to type quickly "Darn it!" He exclaimed when the search came up empty. "Well, she could be trying to hide her past from you, like my suspicions are with my parents, so she could have been giving you fake name… Gemfire is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just in shock. I just wanted to be a normal kid." She answered.

"Normal! Gemfire, sis, in case you haven't noticed we can throw a thing called Star-Bolts and we're both half tamerain. That pretty much screams I'm not normal!" Jay said.

"I mean as normal as I could get." Gemfire told him crossly.

"Sure you did." Was his response.

"Jay, you need to grow up." She told him crossly again.

"Dude, peeps who came with me we need to go, my dad's obsessed with the new house." Storm announced.

"Alright, I'll keep up the search and maybe I'll be able to find something out." Jared said, then they left.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

BASKET BALL PRACTICE (TWO WEEKS LATER)

"Anders get open!" The coach barked at the players while Jared sat on the sidelines typing furiously on his lap top computer. "Stone!" the coach snapped Jared out of his trance.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked.

"Get in there!"

"But my ankle…" He lied, as much as he liked basketball, he had been using that lie for the past week to continue the empty search.

"I know enough about sprang's to know that one practice won't harm you." The coach said to him catching onto his lie. Jared did as he was told and ended up showing his team how it was done. After practice he was just about to leave when the coach called him over.

"I think I know why you lied about your ankle." He told him.

"You, you do?" he asked nervously thinking he had just gotten himself kicked off the team.

"I think all you needed was a push. I think you where afraid that you would re-sprang your ankle. You showed me today that you can play so I'm starting you in this Fridays game as point guard." He said then sent him off.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

A tall guy with black medium hair, piercing blue eyes, and black baggy clothes walked by Gemfire and Storm, who where waiting for Shaunna to return form cheerleading, and Jared and Jay to return from basket ball practice. "Who was that hot guy?" Storm asked.

"That, oh that's Bad Luck Luke. Trust me you don't want to get involved with him. Gemfire said.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's always in detention, he's constantly mouthing off to the teachers and the principal, he gets horrible grades, and there's suspicion among the students that he's even doing drugs." Gemfire said before turning back to her locker.

"Really?" Storm exclaimed, "I mean, except for the whole drug thing."

"Hey." Jared greeted them while Jay and Shaunna followed behind him.

"Hi. Did you find anything else out?" Gemfire asked curiously.

"No, Coach found out about my lie, P.S. I'm starting as point guard this Friday in the game." Jared filled them in.

"How come we don't ask our parents?" Storm asked.

"Because they didn't tell us for a reason." Jay said.

"True." Storm responded before the group left the school.

"_Who was that hot girl?" _Bad Luck Luke wandered to himself before taking off into a run to get home quickly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Okay, I will get the next chapter up soon. And I want you all to send me a reveiw guessing who Bad Luck Luke's parents are. Review! Oh and I'm writing a side story. Please read it.


	12. Richard's In Trouble

A/N: Sorry for the delay I got so busy with school and stuff that I didn't have time to update! Well we shall now continue with the story, this chapter's going to be a little different…

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, coke-cola, or any movie theaters.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

VALEINTINES DAY

The bell rang to signal school over for the week. Gemfire, Shaunna, and Storm walked down the hall towards Jared and Jay's lockers. When they got there they saw them discussing something.

"HEY!" Shaunna, who had been on a sugar high all day, shouted at them.

"Hi." Jared said nervously, Shaunna always scared him but when she was on a sugar high look out, before seeing Gemfire. "So, we're still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, as long as my dad doesn't do anything crazy again." Gem responded.

"Did, you guys find anything out on the search?" Storm asked in an attempted to change the subject to the guy's computer class.

"No, we could of but Mr. Andrews gave us a pop TEST! I swear those things should be illegal." Jay said.

"Agreed." Storm said when a huge gust of wind hit them.

"That was weird." Strom said to the wind.

"Yeah, I mean we are like so indoors!" Shaunna answered very, very, quickly.

"We should go and continue the search." Storm said who wanted to get out of the building of random wind.

"Good point." Jay said then the group left the building.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The doorbell rang to Titans Tower and Richard got there first, with Gemfire right behind him. The door opened to reveal Jared, holding a dozen of long-steamed roses, and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Um… Dad?" Gemfire said to her father.

"Right." Richard said before leaving the two and sneaking out the back door.

"These are for you." Jared said handing Gemfire the flowers and candy.

"Thanks." She said, then left for the theater.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Primer Mark, giant neon letters read as Jared and Gemfire walked up the box office, which was one of those old fashion ones that was outside. "Two for _London Dreams_ please." Jared asked as he pulled out his wallet which was covered in duct tape to prevent it from falling apart any further.

"Uh… 10.69 please." The box office guy said, who was none other then Richard, causing Jared to do a double a take before taking the tickets from him.

At the concession stand Richard was there too. "One large pop corn and two medium cokes please." Jared asked totally confused about the fact that the box office guy and the concession guy looked like his girlfriends dad. Jared and Gemfire got their food and went to the ticket ripper, who ironically also was Richard.

"Theater four." He said as he torn the tickets.

"Is it just me or has every guy who works here look like your dad?" Jared asked as he and Gemfire walked down the hall to see their movie.

"You too, I thought it was just me." She responded

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard had barrowed or more or less bribed a teenaged worker to use their uniform for a few hours. He walked into theater number three with a flashlight. Quietly he searched for his daughter and Jared. He found a teenaged couple, who would have fit the description of Jared and Gemfire, making out. He shined his light on them and said "Hey you two some parents are complaining… Rob Johnson! You should be ashamed your father's a reverend!" Richard nearly shouted at the young couple.

"Richard Grayson?" A male voice asked.

"Oh, Reverend Johnson, Mrs. Johnson, Kori and I were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner on Friday? Okay think about got to go, bye!" Richard said in a hurray then left the theater quickly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard returned the uniform thinking that the night had been a total failure, when he thought _"I use to be Robin the boy wonder. I could get into anything without problems, surly I could get into Jared's car with ease."_ And off he went to the parking lot in search for Jared's blue Malibu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard had been hiding in the back of a blue Malibu for almost an hour when the front doors opened and a couple got in. _"Now I've got em."_ He thought to himself as he got up and placed his head in between the two seats. Slowly the couple leaned in to kiss and instead of finding each other's lips they kissed Richard's cheeks.

"Who the heck are you!" and elderly lady screamed, as her elderly husband pulled out a cell phone and called the cops.

In a few moments Richard found himself being cuffed, and stuffed into a police car. It took a lot of explaining and persuading but the cops finally remember who Richard was and what he had done for the city years ago. Soon they were back at Titans Tower and Richard and cop walked up the pathway to see Jared and Gem kissing each other good night.

"Is this your father?" A cop asked Gemfire, "We found him at the theater."

"I don't think so, why would my dad be spying on me at the theater." She said.

"Gemfire." Richard said in a warning tone of voice.

"Yes he's my dad." She said then the cops and Jared left. "What the heck did you do to get the cops called on you?" She asked him.

"It's a long story." Richard said in response then went to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Well Richard did do something insane. And I even had anothor clue to who Bad Luck Luke's parents are. Now Review!


	13. The Key Is The Video?

A/N: (Sneaks in through back door quietly and sits down in front of the computer). Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but I had writers block and it seems as if all my teachers decided to bombard us with projects the week after spring break so I have been working very hard in school. So once again I apologies for the length of time it took me to update this fic.

-chicagonebananas

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dad that's not fair!" Jared shouted at his father.

"I don't care if you think it's fair or not, you are going to clean the attic today and that's final!" Victor said to his son in a firm ton of voice just as Rachel walked into the kitchen where this fight was taking place.

"Mom, tell dad that is should go to the skate park today!" Jared said through his boiling anger.

"You're cleaning the attic today, then when you're finished you can go to the skate park." Rachel told her son.

"We planned this last week!" Jared shouted back.

"Well, we asked you to clean the attic a month ago. Now you are going to clean out the attic and that's final!" Victor answered marinating his temper.

"ARGH!" Jared yelled before storming out of the room and up to the dusty attic.

"So, what are your planes for the day?" Victor asked his wife as he put some files into his brief case.

"I need to stop by the office then I'm going to go to the gym to work out." Rachel responded as she grabbed a set of keys off of the Italian marble counter topthen headed out to the garage door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Magazines… trash… old diorama… trash…" Jared said to himself as he cleaned up the attic. Then the doorbell rang. "Just a minuet!" he shouted as he got up from his spot on the floor and started to head down stairs to answer it. The doorbell rang yet again. "One moment!" he yelled. The doorbell rang again. _"It's probably Jay!"_ he thought. "Hold your horses!" he yelled through his frustration. He opened to door just as Jay rang the bell again. "Would you stop that!" He yelled at Jay.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Jay responded.

"Sorry guys. I'm having issues with my parents and now I have to clean the stupid attic on my one free day!" Jared said in a stressful tone.

"We'll help you." Storm said as she entered the house with others behind her.

"You… will?" Jared asked in surprisement.

"I can see where she's going with this…" Gemfire said in her I'm-thinking-deeply voice "…The more of us who help you the sooner you can go to the skate park."

"But I don't want to make you guys clean." Jared protested.

"We want to skate, you want skate, the sooner that attic is clean then sooner we can all skate together. So lets get that attic clean!" Storm yelled before running to the stairs and going up to the pull down stairs that lead up to the attic with others closely behind her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jared, do you want to keep this, this, this thing?" Storm asked holding away from her a dirty old high top that smelled like a sweaty gym bag full of someone's lucky gym socks.

Jared looked over to see what she was talking about "No, no, no! Do not throw that out, it's my dad's…" Jared was interrupted by Jay.

"JACKPOT!" Jay shouted with enthusiasm.

"Jay, we're not looking for anything!" Gemfire told her brother, "We're here to help clean the attic with Jared!"

"No, you don't get it!" Jay answered clutching a black rectangle shaped box. "I think I have found the key to end our search." He said revealing a videotape.

"What's that?" Jared asked in an exasperated voice.

"The box says… _Teen Titans '01-'02_" Shaunna said snatching the tape away from her boyfriend.

"So, what are waiting for!" Gemfire shouted as she grabbed the tape from her best friend. "Let's go watch this thing!" she said as she bolted for the attic door with the others following her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Pop it in dude!" Storm said as they all piled onto the over stuffed leather sofa in Jared's house as he went up to the oak entertainment cabinet and opened it up and put the tape into the state of the art DVD/VCR and joined his friends on the couch.

"Duuuuude!" a young Beast Boy on the tape yelled, "I am NOT eating meat!"

"Well, I'm not eating any nasty tofu!" Cyborg shouted, as the five young teens watched in a stunned silence.

"Hey Raven! Want to try some tofu!" Beast Boy yelled over to the couch with enthusiasm.

"No." Raven said barely looking up from her book.

"Man, no one wants to eat your nasty tofu!" Cyborg shouted again.

"Friends! Please do not fight!" Starfire shouted.

"That sounds like mom." Gemfire said in disbelief that her parents where former Titans.

"And Raven… man she is HOT!" Jay said practically drooling over the leataried wearing Goth.

"Dude, that is my mother, please do not say that my mother hot." Jared said in a very sober, stunned voice without taking his eyes off the T.V. screen, just as Rachel walked in from the gym.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" she asked taking a sip of her cold water.

"BAD IMAGES!" Jay shouted and buried his eyes into his hands at the sight of Rachel in spandex.

"Riiiggghhhhtttt." Rachel said then left to go take a shower, which was closely followed by the ring of the doorbell.

"Oh, I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited someone to join us at the skate park who probably came looking for us." Storm said very nervously.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Who do guys think is at the door? Anyways review!


	14. And The Mystery Man Is

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry that's it has taken me over a month to update! But the thing is I started a novel and I'm so sorry! Sorry that it's short as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, quick staring me now… I mean it… read the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Who did you invite?" Gemfire asked her cousin as she followed her to the door.

"You'll find out soon enough." Storm answered with a small eye roll. Storm walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There standing in front of them was Bad Luck Luke. The other's just stood there in shock as Storm invited in the six foot one inch, black hair dyed, ear pierced bad boy.

"What's with all the weird expressions?" he asked confused why they where all staring at him.

"We just found out that our parents where the Teen Titans!" Gemfire said with emphasis on the.

Bad Luck Luke let out a slight laugh, "You guys didn't know that your parents were titans?"

"What? And you did?" Jared asked just a tad ticked off at this guy.

"Well, they weren't part of Titans West or East… but my dad was the honorary member Kid Flash and…" Luke told them before Gemfire interrupted him.

"You're dad was THE Kid Flash!" she asked in amazement.

"No, Kid Flash of Kumquat Isle." He responded sarcastically.

"No wonder why I failed Geography! There's an island that's call Kumquat!" Jay exclaimed.

Luke looked totally weireded out then he continued, "And my mom is Jinx." He finished.

"The Sources?" Gemfire asked, yet again amazed.

"No, the potato." Luke again said with sarcasm clinging to every word.

"Your dad married a potato? Man he has issues!" Jay nearly yelled.

"Is he really that stupid?" Luke asked Gemfire.

"Sadly enough… yes." She responded.

The door that lead to the garage opened and Victor stepped in. Jared turned his attention to his dad and took one look at him. "Why didn't you or mom or both of you guys tell me that you were both former Titans!" Jared shouted.

"What…" Victor stuttered, taken aback by his son's random out burst.

"I think we should go." Gemfire whispered to the other's while Jared fought with his dad.

"Agreed." Then they left the house.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I'm really sorry that's it's so short! And I feel bad for that! But now you know who was at the door. Please review!


	15. Harassment

A/N: Sorry for the long-ish wait. But you see this is the final chapter of Growing Up Is Hard To Do! So I wanted it to be just perfect. But even though the story of Gemfire might be over, the series isn't! yes I have officially deiced to write a fic every character except maybe Bad Luck Luke. I'm not sure yet. But please read and review! Thanks for all of your guys support!

-chicagonebananas

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Gemfire, Jay, Shaunna, Jared, Storm(y), and Bad Luck Luke.

Dedication: To Pozest-Illusion, you have been there for every chapter and have encouraged me through this time. and thanks to the rest of you guys who reviewed!

Now onto the chapter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Around five o' clock Monday afternoon Jared called Gemfire.

"Hello?" Gemfire answered her cordless phone in her room.

"Hey Gem!" Jared exclaimed.

"Hi!" She responded

"Hey, I found out about this culture festival on Saturday and thought that it might be kind of cool to go. So do you want to go?" He asked while skimming over the details of this festival in the newspaper.

"Uh… sure…" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Hey she loved the guy but, he didn't always pick the best places to go on a date to.

"You don't sound sure," Jared said as he sat the newspaper down on his bed, "It's more then just learning about different cultures… you can wear the traditional dress of your culture and there's going to food from many places."

"It actually sounds fun!" Gemfire said this time with enthusiasm. "Do I have to bring anything?"

"Nope it's entirely optional. Please come? You could educate us earthlings." Jared said almost pleading with her.

"Yes, I'll come." She said, "Maybe I'll bring the Tamerian dish Glork…"

"Wait… is that the thing that tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream?" Jared asked.

"Yep!"

"Yes! I love that thing!" he exclaimed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gemfire walked out of her room at about 1:30 in the afternoon on Saturday wearing the traditional tamerian dress, one almost identical to her mothers old one. She walked down the hall and turned the corner to reveal her father who immediately started to interrogate her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, full of suspicion.

Gemfire sighed heavily "Jared is taking me to a festival were it is okay to wear the traditional dress from your nationality." She explained.

"Not in that you're not!" Richard exclaimed.

"Dad! Mom use to wear something just like this!" she defended herself.

"Yeah, you're defiantly not going like that!" Richard yelled knowing exactly what was going through his mind back when he was Jared's age.

"Dad!" Gemfire exclaimed out of anger.

"End of discussion Gemfire! You are not leaving this letter dressed like that!" Almost immediately after Richard had finished Gemfire stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Monday rolled around and all of the teens found themselves back in school. At the end of the day Gemfire was by Jared's locker talking to him when one of the jerk jocks came up to her.

"Hey there sweet thang." He said to her with a growl on the end. Gemfire ignored him. So he tried again this time putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you shake your…" Gemfire stopped him.

"Leave me alone!" She said to him while shoving his hand off her shoulder which he put right back on.

"Come on, ditch this loser and come hang with me." He said.

"Hey! She said to leave her alone!" Jared nearly shouted while standing up and his anger slowly rising.

"What're you going to do about punk?"

"I think I'm going to do something about it!" Jared shouted, his blood boiling beneath his skin and anger at a very dangerous peek. Out of nowhere four red eyes appeared on his forehead forcing him to cover his face and forcing him down to the ground in pure agony.

"Freak." The jock said, then turned himself to Gemfire, "Call me." Then he left them and walked down the hall to hit on more girls.

Gemfire quickly knelt down next to Jared's side. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Slowly Jared removed his hand from his face hoping that the eyes would be gone. They were. "I'm fine! Okay!"

"Jared, when are you going to fully honest with me?" she asked him knowing that he wasn't fine.

Jared thought about it for a few seconds. "You're right. We need to talk!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: This is the end of Growing Up Is Hard To Do! I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. Jared's story is up next!


End file.
